Fitting In
by steves-girl
Summary: Socs didn't like me, Greasers hated me. I was alone and I knew it. Skylynn is a socs but was brought up to like people for who they are, know she goes through high school with no friends.
1. Default Chapter

Hey I know I still have another story on the works and I will finish it, it's just I had this Idea and I wanted to get it up before I forgot about. Hope you like it  
  
Fitting In  
  
Alone  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one, but Skylynn.  
  
Skylynn's pov  
As I walked into the cafeteria at lunch, I looked for a table that was empty. You see I have no friends, it's not because I'm rude or anything but because of who I am. I am a soc, but I have always been brought up to like people for who they are not what they have, and I live by that.  
  
*~flash back~*  
  
My first year in high school all the "socs" would talk to me and I would talk back until I found out that they only like socs, and that they didn't like me for who I was. You see I as talking to this one girl named Marina and this "greaser" walked by, "aren't those greasers so dirty, yuck. I hate them all." She said in a disgusted tone "have you met any of them?" I asked. "No I've never met one and I really don't want to. Why do you like them?" "Well I don't know I never really met any of them before" I told her and with that Marina took one look at me and walked away, after that day none of the socs would talk to me, because I liked greasers, and the greasers wouldn't talk to me Because I was a socs. *~End of flash back~*  
  
So as I walked into the cafeteria I walked past tables of socs who would call me names and throw things at me, I was use to it, there was no sense in trying to stick up for myself if I did they would just kick my ass after school. I was alone and I knew it.  
  
Hey this was just a short chapter to see if any one liked it, plz tell me if I should continue or not. 


	2. A possible friend

A possible friend  
  
Chapter dedication: WenWen, crimson, Mischief28410, Robot In Disguise, Fading-x- Rose, Cn, nybaddblonde666, V,  
  
Story dedication: to crimson, the first reviewer for this story.  
  
Disclaimer, I own no one but the people I make up.  
  
I saw a few boys sitting at one end of a table, the other end empty. I decided to sit there. I think I recognised one of the guys at the table, I think he was on the track team, his name is Ponyboy I think. I have never seen him in the lunchroom before he usually went outside. Well it is raining today so maybe him and his friends decided it would be better if they stayed in. "Well, well, if it isn't Skylynn." I looked up quickly; no one ever talked to me unless it was for bad reasons. This big sat down beside me, he intimidated me, he was big and muscular, and his voice was not pleasant sounding. " You know there is talk going around the school, about you." Well, that's not new, every week there is a new rumour about me, some of them are pretty rude, but I get use to them.  
"What did I do this time?" I asked, I didn't want to know, but I was gonna find out anyway, so I might as well sound like I want to know or he'll get angry.  
  
"Well it's been brought to are attention, are being me and the guys, that you have been checking out one of my friends girlfriends in the locker room during gym." What were the hell did he get that idea from, I'm not a lesbian, not that I have anything against being les. But you know what they say you ask a question you don't want answered expect an answer you don't want to hear.  
"No I never looked at your friends girlfriend. I'm not interested in girls, okay."  
"Oh so your saying my friends girlfriend is ugly. You know you're not a very nice person in fact you're a b**ch." And he picked up my lunch tray and dumped its contents on top of me. "There now you can blend in with the greasers maybe one will except you." And with that he walked away. Leaving me dripping with milk macaroni and Jell-O, what a great combination  
"Hey are you okay?" it was that kid Ponyboy, at the other end of the table, I don't think he was talking to me though no one does unless they have something mean to say.  
"Hey girl are you okay?"  
" What me?" maybe he is talking to me after all.  
"Ya you, are you okay, that guy who dumped lunch on you do you know him?" he actually seemed to care. And he and his friends were not teasing me either; it was the nicest conversation I have ever had with someone so far. "No I don't really know him, and as for being okay, physically yes, but not mentally, I smell funny and look a mess."  
" Do you have gym strip to change into, because if you do then that will take care of the messy cloths problem." Wow this guy was sort of nice to me; it felt good to have someone talk to you with out dissing you but this is probably the last time I'll see him.  
  
I changed into my gym strip after lunch and went to all my classes in it, and endured the torture of the other kids for wearing it, they said things like I don't think you gym strip smells much better then your clothes you were in last. And did you change to see if you could sneak a peek at another girl. I guess this rumour is better then last month though, last month they were saying that I was sleeping around with one of the teachers, they really are mean kids.  
Well I was at my locker putting my books away when the same guy at lunch came buy and ripped my binder right out of my hands. " Look girl, stay away from my friends girl, you got that, she doesn't like girls the way you do."  
"i.. I .. I didn't go any were near her, I don't even know who her is." "It's Marina, you know her, you went in the change room at lunch knowing she was going to be there after cheerleading, I saw you go in there so don't deny it." "Well of course I went in there I had to change my cloths."  
" Don't lie you little b**ch." And with that he started to walk off with my binder.  
  
"Hey that's my binder give that back."  
"You know what I don't think I will." He said and started walking off again.  
"You better give her back her binder Jason." It was one of the guys Ponyboy hangs with, I think his name was, Steve. They were walking past us in the hall. "Or what you and you little greaser friends will kick my ass, ha ha ha I would love to see that day." And he started to walk off again but not before Steve, Ponyboy and two other people he was hanging with jumped the soc known as Jason.  
  
"Thanks guys for getting my binder back." They were nice people, but now I had to try and get home before Jason and his friends come after me.  
  
"No problem, so what's your name? I'm Ponboy by the way. And this is Steve," he said pointing to the guy that threatened Jason. "This is Johnny," pointing to the shy boy with black hair and eyes that held so much pain and emotion. " And last but not lest two-bit." Two-bit waved his hand and jumped up and down.  
"I'm Skylynn, nice to meet you all, thanks for helping me out."  
  
"No problem" two-bit replied.  
Well these people were really nice, but I'm the school loser and everyone knows it to so I don't plan on seeing these people again. Then I didn't think I would see Pony after lunch and here I am talking to him and his friends, so maybe this day isn't turning out so bad after all.  
"Hey is something wrong, you look worried?" that was Steve who asked  
" No, nothing is wrong, I have to get home though, so thank-you very much and maybe I'll see you around sometime." Maybe if I run all the way home Jason and the other socs might not see me, it's only about a ten- minute walk. "How about we walk you home, it looks like Jason wants to kick you ass and we can't allow that because it would be our fault." Wow these guys are really nice; two-bit seems to care a lot about people to. "Sure that would be nice." On the way home we had to stop past the DX, we walked in and Steve grabbed us a Pepsi as we waited, then the door opened and I looked into the eyes of the hottest person on earth. Never thought I'd see the day when I got to meet Sodapop Curtis, every girl in the school knew of him; even the soc girls went out of there way to talk to him, but not me, the other girls stopped me every time I tried. But today would be different.  
  
I'm going to leave it there, thank you to all of you who reviewed. And I think I'm going to put Skylynn with Soda, good match yes or no??  
  
WenWen: thanks for the review and I hope I up-dated soon enough for you, and ya people are rude to her, and we'll see if she stands up for herself I haven't quite figured out every thing just yet.  
  
Crimson: thanks for the review.  
  
Mischief28410 : hey thanks for the e-mail review, it doesn't matter that you couldn't use the review thing on the site, it's still great getting a review from u, although I wasn't sure which story you reviewed for so I took a guess and hoped it was this one.  
  
Robot In Disguise: thinks for the review and I am glad that you like  
the story idea.  
  
Fading-x- Rose: I am glad that my story sounds good, and I am sorry it was hard to follow I hope this chapter was better.  
  
Cn: I am happy that you review and want me to continue. I am sorry that the grammar is not that good but I assure you that I didn't just type it out in 5 minutes. I take lots of time on my stories when writing. I'm just not that good of a writer but I do, do my best, as I would for a child.  
  
nybaddblonde666: thanks for the review and I am glad that you like it.  
  
V: thanks for the review and I realize that it is similar to other stories. ( ahh the truth hurts) but I promise I will try and but many twists in to it. Ideas are helpful. 


	3. Invited to lunch

Disclaimer, I own no one but the people you don't know.  
  
Invited to Lunch.  
  
When I looked at Sodapop my stomach went all strange and I felt like I was going to faint. I have heard so much about him from the girls that talk to him at school but I never once thought that he was this dreamy. "hey, I'm sodapop." He said while smiling at me. "skylynn." I say is such a low voice he probably couldn't hear me.  
  
Sodas p.o.v  
  
She looks really nervous talking to me I can hardly hear her, most girls try to act cool and sexy but it looks like she is trying not to pass out or something like that, I have never seen her around here before though. "Are you new around here?" "No, I have lived here my whole life." That's sounds weird I have never seen her before. Then it hit me, I knew who she was, a lot of the girls that come down here talk about a girl named skylynn, this must be her. She looks exactly how they describe her, long thick black hair that hangs down to her waist, and crystal blue eyes. When I listen to the other girls talk about her they sound like they are really rude to her and make her out to be a bitch and really ugly, but she seems pretty nice so far and she is far from ugly she, is so pretty. "Well I better get going my mom needs me home to watch my little sister." Skylynn said. " Well I hope to see you around sometime, maybe come by one day at lunch with pony and them." I had to invite her; by the sounds of it she doesn't do anything but eat by herself at lunch.  
  
Skylynn's pov I'm sitting at home watching my little sister Raelean, thinking over the day. Those guys were so nice to me; no one is ever nice to me. And when Pony and the guys dropped me off at home they said see ya tomorrow at school. I wonder what that's suppose to mean, is it like I'll see you at school and wont say hi, or I'll see you at school and hang out with you. I hope it's the second one.  
  
~~~ Next day ~~~  
  
"Hey skylynn over here." I turned around to see two-bit yelling at me from the parking lot, so I turn and walk over there  
"Are you going to hang out with us at lunch today?" wow they asked me to hang with them, this is great.  
"Ya sure I would love to but I'll be a little late I have to get a bit of help in my science class."  
"Okay then just meet us at the DX then when you're done."  
"Sure that's great. Oh and thanks again for yesterday I was really nervous about walking home alone, Jayson isn't the best person to get mad."  
" No problem if he bugs you again we'll kick his ass." I was going to reply but before I could this tuff looking guy with bleach blonde hair and the coldest eyes I have ever seen came up behind two-bit.  
" Who's ass are we kicking?"  
"Oh hey Dallas, no ones yet. Oh Dallas this is Skylynn, Skylynn this is Dallas."  
  
"Hi, Dallas, nice to meet you, but I better get going or else I'll be late for class, see you at lunch guys."  
  
Two-bits pov.  
"Hey two bit isn't that girl a socs?"  
"Ya Dallas she is, but she isn't like them at all. None of them like her and everyone is always giving her a hard time. Yesterday this guy dumped his lunch on her head and took away her binder, and they're always saying some rude rumour about her. So we stuck up for her yesterday and she is really nice when you get to know her, and you should have seen the way Soda looked at her yesterday man he was so checking her out."  
"Oh I see, well I won't bug her then. But soda is always checking out some broad. And hasn't he been checking out that Sandy girl for the last couple months." (An: soda and sandy haven't dated yet, but she is in the story.)  
It is true soda had been looking at sandy but I'm pretty sure that he was looking at skylynn way differently, in a fascinated way. But Sandy really wants soda and she always gets what she wants, I hope she doesn't realise that soda has his eye on skylynn or Skylynn is going to have to watch her back even more.  
  
Lunch.  
  
Skylynns pov.  
  
After I got help in my science class I headed over to the Dx, it wasn't a far walk just about 5 min. I was half way there and the Dx was in view, when Jayson and his friends came up to me. "Skylynn, just the girl I was looking for." Oh this is not good; I'll just ignore him and walk faster.  
"There is no sense in ignoring me Skylynn, you little greaser friends are not here to save you this time."  
"What do you mean there not here to save me, what do I need saving from?"  
"Funny you would ask, Me of course." And with that him and his friends had me surrounded.  
  
AN: hope that was good, I don't know if I can get my stories up to fast anymore because I just started school again and it's a new term and I have math and I am horrible at math.  
  
mrs.sodapopcurtis: hey I am glad you like my story, and I am really happy that you think it is way different then other stories. Some people have been saying it is the same but I haven't read one like this, so I am glad that you think it is different.  
  
Lili: hey I am glad that you liked my story and I am trying to up-date them as fast as I can but I started school up again (I had 2 weeks off bcus of exams) I'm glad that you think Soda and Skylynn are not a bad match. Anyway here is you up-date hop you liked it.  
  
WenWen: thanks for the review and I was not sure if people would think that Soda and skylynn were a good match but you do so thanks a bunch. And about the soc leaving her alone I don't know about that.  
  
nybaddblonde666: thanks for the review and I am glad you think that they are a good match.  
  
Vincenza: hey thanks for the review and it' good to hear that other people like my choice in the match I made. And I'm glad you like the name Skylynn you're the only person who has said anything, not that it matters what other people think of the name.  
  
Hopless Romantic: thanks for the review but I don't think skylynn is to young for soda she is like 15 and soda is 17 or something like that. But then some people think that, that is to big of an age difference but I don't. I'll try to e-mail you sometime soon but I have lots of work to do but I'll try.  
  
Fading-x-Rose: I am soo happy that you think this chapter is better. And that Gallant men thing you noticed was completely by accident I didn't even notice it was in therte untill you pointed it out. Thanks for the review.  
  
SuPeRkIdDo: thanks for the review. 


	4. A little bit more help

A little bit more help.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.  
  
They were circling me like they were vultures and I a scrap of meat, which is what I feel like. If I scream I'm quite sure that the guys would hear me. I mean the Dx isn't that far off.  
  
"Look, I don't know what I did but I promise you that I'll make it right."  
  
"You really didn't do anything, except for maybe exist. And I really wasn't planning on kicking your ass until after school, but I was given an offer I can't refuse."  
  
"And what offer was that" my voice was cracking and I could barely speak clearly. I was starting to shake and my hands were sweating, I really didn't want to be jumped. But then again who ever did?  
  
"Hey, what the hell do you guys think your doing?" I turned around to see two-bit, Dallas, pony and Johnny coming up behind us. They must of saw what was going on, and just in time too.  
  
"What's it to you, greaser?"  
  
Your picking on one of my friends, that's what it is to me." Wow it sounds so nice to be called someone's friend.  
  
"This thing? You call it a friend? u greasers really are pathetic." All the sudden two-bit and Dallas pulled out there blades.  
  
"Look here, u have three seconds to f*** off before we cut u to shreds." Dallas spat at them. Jason looked from the guys to his friends, and then to me.  
  
"Fine we'll leave but we'll be back." He pushed me to the ground  
  
"Ya you probably will" pony replied  
  
"And what the hell is that suppose to mean, kid?"  
  
"We'll it's just that a plague isn't that easy to get rid of." Two-bit laughed like that was the greatest thing pony had ever said, then grabbed my hand and pulled me of the ground.  
  
"Now beat it ya Soc.'s."  
  
~~ Jason's, pov~~~  
  
Great, just great. We just got told off by that girls stupid friends, not what I wanted. "You guys could have been of some help," I yelled as I hit Chris and Justin across the heads, your both numbskulls." I don't know why I yelled at them but it's better to blame it on them then on myself, besides they let me boss them around. As we turned the corner that pretty little middle class girl from yesterday came up to me.  
  
"Did you do what I told you to do?" she looked at me her green eyes blazing at me.  
  
"No her stupid friends came up and saved her."  
  
"Look I gave you a simple task of getting her out of the picture, so that there is no her and those greasers. So there is no her and soda." She looked at me and I had to turn away, her eyes seemed to be able to go right through me. She was a strong girl with a lot of spunk.  
  
"I know it was a simple task and I promise I'll get rid of her, but it might take longer then excepted. But I promise I won't let her get any closer with that Sodapop."  
  
"Good, I want it done, what ever it takes to get her away from him, I don't care if you have to kill her to do it, just do it." She smiled at me seductively. "And I promise you that I'll give you what you want." She smiled again and walked away.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
"Yes Chris" he never seemed to shut-up  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you want, that she is gonna give you, and who is she?"  
  
An sorry but I don't know what else to put in the story so I am going to leave it here, where it is. And ideas would be helpful, like I sorta know where I am going with this story but ideas would be great. Anyway thanks all who reviewed I really appreciate them 


End file.
